The Engelhart file - confidential
by Lola Lovelorn
Summary: A new girl shows up and Kim is told to help her out. Nearly everything about the new girl is marked confidential, is the girl a threat or help to Kim? What has that girl got to do with the villainess Shego? It is most evil when it is disguised as 'good'
1. Chapter 1 weird mission

Just another normal morning for teen hero Kim Possible…but again, her definition of normal isn't agreed by a lot of people. Seriously, how normal is it to fly to europe on a school night to rescue some kidnapped important person and fly back like it's "no big"? Not quite. But to Kim, it's no big.

Kim reaches for the kimmunicator as it sends off a series of beeping.

"What's up, Wade?" Kim asks, wondering what exciting mission she is about to go on.

"Hmmm this is a special case, Kim…" Wade starts. "I've been contacted by Global Justice who has been contacted by some even more important authorities…"

"Cut the case," Kim says, a little annoyed. "What's the sitch?"

"Um it doesn't sound difficult at all actually, they want you to pick up a girl who is new here and will start in your school next week. " Wade checks his information again on his cimputer to make sure he hasn't made any mistakes. "She is transferred to Middleton due to some…sensitive issues which I am not allowed to know."

"Sensitive issues?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, she's 16, a year younger than you but in the same grade with you."

"So what's her name?" Kim asks.

"You'll have to ask her yourself, Kim. GJ only gave me her last name: Engelhart."

"Okay…don't get the confidentiality but what exactly do I have to do?" Kim scratches her head as Rufus listens to Wade tentatively.

"Well, you are going to pick her up from the airport tomorrow night at eight, then she might need some help to get to her house, and some help with familiarizing herself with your school too…should probably introduce your friends to her too, wouldn't want _Bonnie _to pollute her with rumours of you and…oops said too much, I didn't read your diary, gotta go!" Wade signs off immediately after realising he has said too much.

"Urgh! No privacy at all!" Kim complains.

"Chill Kim, we got to meet the new girl before the others! I wonder if she has blue or green eyes…"Ron wanders off in his day dreams again.

"Ron! Stop fantasizing. That girl might be in a witness protection programme, or she might be bullied severely…and usually someone who is bullied _that_ severely might umm… not be the type of person we make friends with usually…"Kim tries explaining her suspicions to Ron without using harsh words.

"For example?" Ron asks, eyes wide, clearly confused.

"Aurgh! Just don't make any comment on her appearance, weight, the way she dresses, or the way she smells alright? We don't want to fail this mission and break a already broken heart."

"Okay…"Ron nods in consideration, then gives in to Kim's harsh stare. "Fine, I'll try my best KP."

"You better," Kim warns Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

"Wakey wakey, we're off the plane already," Luna Trinity Engelhart whispers to her bunny who peaks out form Luna's lakeisland cream and neon orange vanity bag.

"haaarfff…ooh morning" Luna's bunny rubs its eyes and yarns.

"Did you read that book I handed to you on the plane?" Luna asks softly.

"Airplane Physics? Uh huh. Cool book." Not surprising to Luna at all, her bunny replies her question with human's commonly used language: English, in a cute voice.

"Thought so too." Luna smiles and pats her bunny.

To be more specific, Luna's companion is not exactly a common bunny. First, it's a she. Second, she must have at least 10% of human DNA. Third, she is extremely good at mathematics and physics (and very interested in astronomy too). Fourth, she has a name, but it's in Chinese so it can't be shown here.

"Now, be it a dream, be it soon to be memories, here we come anyway." Luna says to herself and her bunny after collecting her luggage, which is a cream and neon orange wheelie suitcase.

"Ron, remember the no comment policy, we are not cruel bullies, okay?" Kim reminds her best friend since pre-K once again.

"I get it, KP, no comment on appearance, fashion sense, sense, weight or any other sensitive subjects." Ron assures the teen hero proudly.

"Now will you and Rufus hold the card for me while I scan for anyone that could be her?" Kim hands the card with "ENGELHART" written on it to Ron and Rufus.

"Remember, be polite!" Kim hisses to both Ron and Rufus.

"Excuse me, are you Kimberly?" A slim girl with long luscious dark hair approaches Kim and asks politely.

"Yes, and how may I help you?" Kim asks, slightly surprised.

"Oh, I am that Engelhart girl you are waiting for. Nice meeting you, you can call me Luna." Luna smiles sweetly to Kim.

"Oh! You…are, um, her! Really? I mean, Great! You can call me Kim." Kim stutters as she gives another good glance of the girl standing in front of her, or rather, Luna.

Luna is far from what Kim has imagined. Luna is very slim, probably has a small bone structure too, maybe because she is Asian. But having a small bone structure doesn't mean she is some kind of dwarf or bamboo stick, although she is slightly shorter than Kim, she is round at the right places. In fact, Kim actually feels a bit jealous when she saw her breasts. Luna's long, glossy black hair frames her face perfectly, without making it look too round or too long, but maybe that's because her face is in a flattering shape. Kim notices as Luna smiles, her cheeks are so cute that anyone would want to pinch them, and her big brown eyes sort of sparkles too. As Kim takes a breath, ready to help Luna with getting around to her apartment, she notices a light scent of Flight of Fancy, a perfume that seems to go perfectly well with Luna's fair skin. Kim immediately thinks she and this girl can be great friends. Strangely, something about Luna reminds Kim of the villainess Shego.

"Er, KP, aren't you going to say something? Or at least stop looking at Luna?" Ron pokes Kim, "I am Ron by the way, Kim's best friend since Pre-K, and this is Rufus, my naked mole rat."

Ron takes out Rufus from his pocket proudly, introducing Rufus to Luna. Luna's eyes widen, and Luna opens her vanity bag to show her bunny resting inside.

"Ohhh, hello, Rufus" Rufus says to the other animal and points to himself to tell the other animal his name.

"Rufus, hello" Luna's bunny waves and returns the greeting.

"Oh, so I see you have a pet too." Kim says, recovering from her stuttering and stammering state.

"Cool, Rufus has a new friend! Boo yeah!" Ron pumps a fist in the air excitedly.

"I see her as someone I can express my feelings too and someone I will always love actually…erm, if it's not too cheesy for you." Luna says instinctively and gets a bit embarrassed by the stares from Kim and Ron.

"No, no, it's cool, we understand," Kim assures Luna.

"Monique's waiting in the car, er, where are we going to go next? Bueno Nacho?" Ron asks hopefully.

"Um I would like some help on finding my way to the place I will be living in…" Luna suggests politely.

"Ron, no Bueno Nacho tonight, we have to show Luna her way to her place!" Kim slaps her forehead slightly, annoyed by her sidekick's suggestion of going to Bueno Nacho.

"Thanks, Kim," Luna nods and smiles to Kim.

"No problem, Luna, let's head to the parking lot now," Kim says as she pulls Ron and shows Luna which way to go.


	3. Chapter 3 Kim's Suspicions

"Hey Luna!" kim and Monique wave to Luna as Luna gets off her glossy black motorcycle, which has a lightning bolt in neon green on both sides of the vehicle.

"Hi Kim, hey Monique," Luna greets her new friends. "Where's Ron?"

"The Ron is here," Ron announces as he and Rufus show up holding a Bueno Nacho takeaway bag.

"Let me guess, Nacos again?" Luna raises an eyebrow and says.

"Hey, you make me sound like I always eat the same thing," Ron protests. "Kim? Monique? Help me?"

"You gotta admit, you eat Nacos every single day," Monique says as she puts an arm around Luna's shoulder. "I'm with Luna on your menu."

"Kim?" Ron turns to Kim.

"Sorry Ron, but statistically speaking, you do eat Nacos very frequently." Kim says uneasily.

"You ladies just don't understand the art of the Naco, right Rufus?" Ron defends himself.

"Mmhuh, Art of Naco!" Rufus crosses his arms and agrees with Ron proudly.

"Right," Kim rolls her eyes, "see you later, Naco boy."

*At Lunch time*

"Guess what, Mon," Kim squeaks excitedly. "My parents are taking the tweebs away for the weekend, which means you and Luna can come and sleepover!"

"No tweebs? Girlfriend, I'm in," Monique high-fives Kim.

"What about you, Luna?" Monique asks.

"Sorry guys, would love to come but I can't," Luna says apologetically.

"You're busy on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights?" Kim asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luna says again without telling her friends what she is busy about. "Oh, there's Justine, I have some physics stuff I need to discuss with her, see you guys later!"

And with that, Luna walks swiftly to Justine, as her bunny who is sitting on her shoulder turns around to wave goodbye to Monique and Kim.

"Well, I'm still in even though Luna can't make it," Monique assures Kim, "Kim, Saturday night it is then, you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit suspicious…" Kim lifts her eyebrows.

"About what?" Monique asks.

"Luna," Kim says, "How can she be so busy for the weekend?"

"Maybe she got a date, she is pretty and we all know that," Monique shrugs.

"Yeah but there are no guys in her literature class, she's not on the cheerleading squad, she only sits with us during lunch, and she refuses to date any 'dumb' guys, which is nearly every guy in our grade according to her standard," Kim points out.

"Well maybe she met someone outside school," Monique suggests.

"But she's only been here for three weeks," Kim tries to make her point.

"Hey, this is Luna we are talking about, you aren't suspecting that she sneaks out and make evil plots on taking over the world, right?" Monique elbows Kim.

"Well…" Kim murmurs, "I guess you are right."

"Good, I'll see you later then," Monique gathers her books and walks away.

"But only one way to find out…" Kim says to herself as she walks towards her locker.

"Wade, can you locate Luna's apartment for me?" Kim says to the 10 year old genius.

"Sure, but why? I thought you know where it is already," Wade asks as he types.

"I've only been to her apartment once, and I don't even know what floor it is," Kim says.

"Okay, sent, " Wade says and takes a slurp from his soda.

"Please and thank you," Kim says as she reads Luna's address on the paper printed two seconds ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Luna's Night Activity

Kim waits outside Luna's apartment in her mission outfit, she decided not to bring Ron along to prevent Luna from discovering them. Kim looks at her watch, it reads 7:46. As if on cue, Kim's target, Luna appears.

Luna is wearing a navy knitted stripe hem hoodie and a pair of dark grey jogging pants. It should be hard to identify her but Kim knows she is Luna immediately when she sees the bunny on her shoulder.

_Dressed in the night colors? Hmm…sneaky…_Kim thinks as she follows Luna silently. It should be impossible to stalk Luna without her bunny picking up sounds Kim makes, but Luna is sharing her earphones with her bunny and they are humming the song they are listening to softly, which covers Kim's sounds.

Luna continues walking until she reaches an empty playground. Kim climbs up a tree nearby and sits on one of the branches to keep an eye on Luna. Lucky Kim chose that particular tree, if she had chosen a tree nearer to the playground she would be busted, as Kim sees four masked well built guys jump down from four trees near the playground, surrounding Luna.

Kim panics, thinking Luna must be in trouble, but she knows those four guys are well trained in martial arts, and she doesn't have any gadget but the groping hook with her. To Kim's Surprise, the four guys line up and bow to Luna, and Luna returns the bow.

"Count the scores," Luna says and her bunny hops from her outstretched arm to the top of the swings.

"Miss Engelhart, shall we start?" one of the guys asks in a deep voice.

"Bring it on," Luna says as she leaps into a perfect white tigress stance.

Kim watches in awe how Luna and the four guys trade blows and kicks in such a quick rhythm she can barely catch. Luna dodges every kick, punch and sweep from the four masters, and manages to hold a guy's collar and throw him out, but the guy reverses the momentum and throws Luna out instead. Luna lands on her feet, unharmed and continues fighting. Luna is then surrounded by the four guys, she pretends to leap into the air and rolls away as two guys leaps up attempting to stop her leap. She runs up a tree trunk and bounces off it, knocking over one guy, and starts a chase bouncing off trees.

_Uh-oh_ Kim thinks as she sees Luna is getting closer to the tree she is sitting on, with the four guys close behind her. Suddenly Luna's bunny, now on the top of the slides, blows the whistle hanging around her neck. Luna and the four guys stop their chasing and return to the playground.

"What's wrong? We have barely begun," Luna stretches out her arm for her bunny to leap onto.

Luna's bunny's ears twist and turn, then stopping when both its ears are pointing in the direction of the tree Kim is sitting on. Two guys immediately leap up that tree and Kim is so busted. Kim climbs down the tree embarrassedly.

"Um, hi Luna," Kim says with her cheeks red.

"Kim?" Luna asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was worried about you…and um…I suspected you were…um…going to do illegal things…so um… I sort of… followed you here," Kim says uneasily.

"And?" Luna tilts her head slightly to the left.

"I was going to come down and 'rescue' you when I saw them appear," Kim says, eyeing the four men, "but then I saw how good you are at martial arts so I forgot what I was doing here and just sat there and watch instead, I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't have followed you."

"Apology accepted, and thanks," Luna smiles, "but you really don't have to 'rescue' me from them, they are helping me train."

"Oh, I didn't know that, maybe because you never told me?" Kim says.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that telling you and Monique I have to go kung fu-ing it out with four masters of different styles of martial arts at night in the playground just sounds a bit too weird," Luna says apologetically.

"I thought you know about me going on missions on school nights already, and you thought I would find you practicing weird?" Kim laughs.

"Miss Engelhart? It is okay for us if you want a weekend off, maybe you can email us and confirm on our new training schedule, we understand," One of the masked men says helpfully.

"Really? That's so kind of you all, thanks!" Luna says gratefully before the four men leaps off and exit.

"So…um, let's go home?" Kim says.

"Better idea, why not to Bueno Nacho?" Luna suggests. "I am a bit hungry after the kung fu-ing."

"Mm-huh, carrots!" Luna's bunny cheers.

"Sure, I want some snacks too, let's go." Kim says and the two friends head to Bueno Nacho.

"You really should have told me you're into martial arts, you can teach me a few moves," Kim says as they walk.

"I just thought it's too weird…anyway, did you notice the look on Bonnie's face when Brick said…"

The two friends walk off as if nothing unusual has happened.


	5. Chapter 5 Luna on Mission

It's Wednesday morning and Middleton High is full of students, whether they want to be there or not. However, something seems to be missing from the corridors. To be more specific, Ron's Bueno Nacho speeches, Rufus' rattling and Ron's embarrassing incidents are missing.

"Hmm, where's Ron?" Monique asks Kim.

"Yeah, not quite used to the peace and quietness without Ron's hectic cries," Luna chimes in.

"Hmm, I'll see if Wade knows what Ron's up to." Kim says as she open her locker.

"Hey Kim, Monique, and Luna," Wade greets the three girls all looking into the monitor.

"Hey Wade, any idea where Ron's at?" Kim asks.

"Ron's stuck with chicken pox at home, won't be able to go to school for two weeks." Wade informs the girls. "You'd be surprised that Rufus seems to be stuck with chicken pox too."

"Aw, poor Rufus," Luna says as she subconsciously hugs her bunny tighter.

"Poor Rufus," Luna's bunny agrees and shivers.

"Well I just hope there aren't any hits on your website during these two weeks, 'cause I am so tied up with club banana duties I cannot double as your temporary sidekick," Monique states firmly, then murmurs under her breath, "Not that I would want to."

"What was that?" Kim raises a brow.

"Oh I said maybe _Luna_ can help," Monique says and glances apologetically to Luna.

"Huh?" Luna and her bunny ask at the same time.

"Hey that's actually a good idea, Luna you're really good at martial arts, and dancing too, you can really help me out!" Kim points out.

"What? I…oh not the _puppy pout_ again!" Luna tries to shield her eyes from Kim's puppy pout face but it's too late. "Fine, I'll help you out this time."

"Glad you said that Luna, just got news on Drakken's new plans, apparently he had Shego break into other labs to steal the devices he need for his new doomsday device," Wade says. "Now that you've agreed to help, you two can go tomorrow night."

"Oh, you sure you didn't know about this before I agreed to help out?" Luna questions Wade.

"That's not important, you've agreed to help anyway," Wade says. "I'll send you the location and set you up with your ride later, gotta go."

"Okay fine, but you'll have to brief me on what to do later Kim," Luna rolls her big brown eyes.

"Good luck Luna," Monique slaps Luna's back before running off.

"Let's go to your house this evening to do the briefing then?" Kim asks.

"Fine, see you later," Luna closes her locker and walks off to her literature class.

The lessons go by quickly. At least, Luna's favourite classes always seem to go by quickly. Luna walks to her locker to pick up her raspberry buckle backpack, and pulls out a carrot stick for her bunny. "Here you go buddy, thanks for helping me stay awake during Maths," Luna says and pats her bunny as it chews on the carrot stick ferociously.

"Hey Luna," Kim says cheerfully. "Thought you should know who we are going to face tomorrow, come to my locker." And with that, Kim pulls Luna to her locker.

"Hey, I like this poster, is she a model or singer?" Luna points to the wanted poster of Shego unsuspectingly.

"Frankly, no, she is Shego and is wanted in eleven countries," Kim rolls her eyes and points to the wanted poster of Drakken. "And this is Dr. Drakken, mad scientist always wanting to take over the world. Shego is his assistant, no idea why she works for the fool anyway, but be careful, she ignites plasma/fire that can burn through the strongest metal."

"Hot," Luna's bunny says.

"Let's go to my apartment alright? I miss my bed." Luna pleads.

"Alright, let's go." Kim gives in and follows Luna to her apartment.

The trip to Luna's apartment took about fifteen minutes, maybe because Luna constantly goes over the speed limit with her motorcycle. Kim keeps saying "School area, Luna" but Luna just smirks and says "which is why I am speeding away!".

"Okay Luna, on every mission Ron and I have our mission outfits, and they look like this…" Kim says as she takes out her mission outfit from her backpack. "We wear them because um...actually it's because I didn't want to risk my other clothes…"

"I like the idea of having mission outfits, I'll see if I have anything similar," Luna opens her closet and starts flipping hangers.

"Hey, check this out, it's in the same color with your mission pants," Luna holds up a pair of khaki linen jersey waistband shorts to show Kim.

"Spankin', but can you kick in those shorts?" Kim asks.

"Trust me, I can do a split in them," Luna says confidently. "I have a black tank top, together they make my mission outfit!"

"Not so fast, Luna," Kim reminds Luna, "You need gloves and gadgets."

"Oh… about the gloves, can I please not risk mine?" Luna blinks innocently.

"Sure, I have a spare pair you can use," Kim throws a pair of gloves to Luna.

"Now, can you tell me what I might be dealing with tomorrow?" Luna folds her mission outfit and sits on her bed, her bunny sitting beside her ready to take notes.

"Probably doomsday devices, self-activating motion sensing lasers which you can dodge easily with your training in martial arts, and Shego who ignites green flame from her hands, which can be really powerful by the way, same old same old," Kim says.

"And what we are supposed to do is?" Luna asks.

"To destroy Drakken's army of robots or mutant army or doomsday device, and if we're lucky, to send Drakken and Shego to jail," Kim explains. "It may be a lot of fighting tomorrow, Drakken has a lot of henchmen, but don't worry about them. Just sleep well tonight and Wade'll set us up with our ride tomorrow after school."

"Can I come?" Luna's bunny asks.

"Sure, since Rufus is sick too, but careful, don't get your fur burnt," Kim says. "It's getting late, my parents are probably waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow Luna. Bye."

Luna waves and says "See you, Kim."

Luna looks at her bunny sitting beside her, and says "What? Why are you looking at me like that?". "Carrot sticks!" Luna's bunny points to Luna's backpack which she took out for the mission tomorrow. "Fine, I'll stack some carrot sticks and maybe some apple chips too, but you gotta help me kick some ass tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!" Luna's bunny high fives Luna with her little paw.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest," Luna says as she messes her bunny's fur and tickles it.

The night passes peacefully, Luna finishes her literature essay and reads her bunny a few pages from The Life of Pi before they both hit the pillow and fall asleep. Kim informs her parents of Ron's chicken pots and scribbles on her algebra homework before she too fall asleep and drift away to sweet dreams involving Josh Mankey.

A great distance away from Middleton, on a 'haunted' island, Drakken is working on another of his evil plan to take over the word in his lair.

"Shego!" Drakken yells with excitement, thinking he has finally figured out the ultimate solution to taking over the world. "I have finally realized the reason why my synthodrones and destructobots are no good."

"Uh huh, and let me guess, because they are STUPID and a WASTE OF TIME like how I told you at the very beginning?" Shego stops filing her nails to check whether her manicured has chipped, then continues filing.

"No, Shego, " Drakken says, ignoring Shego's sarcastic remarks. "I know what you said about cloning you, but…"

"But what?" Shego asks in a threatening tone as her right hand lits up in green flame.

"Gulp, I haven't got to my point yet, I am not trying to clone you," Drakken shields his face in fear. "I just thought…maybe…I could…somehow…incorporate your powers to my robot army…so um…the legacy of your green flame can be…um…more wildly known and more evil?"

"And how did you think you're going to do it?" Shego turns off her flame and asks, not really caring about the answer for the question.

"I have discovered that one of my doomsday device with the use of the right focusing diamond can concentrate," Drakken starts to rant excitedly, but is then stopped by Shego.

"Uh uh, you know what? I don't actually care about your plan, as long as it does not involve cloning, I am fine with it. Just don't go into details about your plan, it's _sooooo_ boring," Shego cuts Drakken off.

"But Shego, I haven't gone to the main point yet," Drakken whines disappointedly.

"Do you want my help or not?" Shego's right hand lights up in green flame again.

"Yes…I'll be quiet now…" Drakken gulps and says in a small voice.

"If you need me I'll be in my room," Shego turns off her flame and walks off.

"Fine, I'll send a henchman to get you when I've finished my masterpiece, mwuhahahahah bahahah haha…" Drakken laughs evilly, then stops when he realizes no one is paying attention to him and sighs, "The art of appreciating evil laughter has truly died."

About 13 hours later, Drakken seems to have finished his newest device, he has called in his synthodrones to line up, and has just sent a henchman to get Shego.

"Urgh, what could have taken her so long?" Drakken says impatiently and yells, "Shego!"

"What?" Shego yells in the same volume right behind Dr. Drakken.

Drakken jumps up and complains, "Argh, will you stop doing that? You scared me!"

"Now, all I need you to do is to…" Drakken begins telling Shego what to do, Shego listens uninterestedly and does what he says.

"Perfect! Now a sample of your flame is stored in my device, all I have to do is aim the beam at my synthodrones and they will have your power!" Drakken says excitedly and turns to Shego, "Can't you show a bit enthusiasm in my success?"

"Hoorah," Shego says in a dull tone. "I don't see how your device is going to work on them, I mean, I'm human, they're just…gooey liquid contained in human shape."

"You'll see Shego," Drakken says confidently. "Soon the world will bow to me, and I shall rule the world!"

Suddenly a window shatters and a familiar redhead swings in, a brunette following suit. "Not so fast, Dr. D," Kim says as she lands on her feet.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaims surprisedly as always, although he doesn't know why he is surprised.

"Wow, you never told me the mad scientist is blue." Luna elbows Kim.

"You missed the _genius _part, er… whoever you are, probably just a distraction." Drakken says. "Anyway let's just get to the fighting, SHEGO!"

"Coming Dr. D," Shego says as she leaps down to face Kim and Luna. "What happened to the buffoon?"

"Chicken pox, so I'm here to kick your ass instead," Luna says as she positions herself into her fighting stance.

"Usually Kimmie does the fighting, but I like the change, bring it on," Shego says as both of her hands light up in green flame.

"Luna, I'll take the synthodrones, you take Shego," Kim says as she runs towards the army of synthodrones.

"Luna, nice name," Shego says as she throws a plasma ball at Luna, which she dodges easily.

"Thanks, nice suit," Luna returns the compliment as she aims a kick at Shego, which Shego blocks with her left arm and attempts to toss Luna away. Luna does a spin in mid air and land unharmed. Shego launches herself on Luna, her glowing hands inches away from Luna's face, Luna kicks Shego into mid-air and gets back onto her feet. "You're good," Luna says as she throws a punch at Shego's shoulder. "You're not bad either, but you've made a mistake," Shego says as she dodges the punch and grab Luna's arm and throws her backwards. Luna lands behind Shego unharmed and says "I think not" as she aims a kick at Shego's ass. "Ha! I kicked Shego's ass!" Luna cheers a bit too childishly and turns to look for Kim. Kim has brought down about twenty synthodrones but there are still many to fight, "good job, Luna," Kim shouts without being distracted from her fighting. "And Shego just kicked Luna's ass," Shego leaps up and aims a kick at Luna's ass for revenge. "Ouch!" Luna yelps as she flies across the room, her bunny sliding out of her backpack. Luna's bunny gasps as she rubs her pained ass, but Luna says "Go help Kim, bite those synthodrones." and throws a carrot stick to the synthodrones' direction. Luna's bunny hops to where Kim is and catches the carrot stick. "Revenge is sweet," Shego says as she approaches Luna. Luna gets up and hurls herself towards Shego. "Oh yeah? Then you must love this," The girls struggle and roll on the floor, unaware of where they are heading to.

Kim has already taken down most of the syhthodrones with Luna's bunny's help, and she is ready to deal with Drakken. Drakken sees his upcoming danger and rushes to one of his doomsday device, unaware the particular one he chooses is the one he enhanced half hour ago. "Let's see, I'll get rid of the sidekick first so Shego can eliminate Kim Possible," Drakken aims his device at Luna, who is now on top of Shego dodging Shego's plasma balls and kicks. The unsuspecting Luna makes an easy target for the blue scientist, Drakken presses the green button and a blue beam hits Luna.

"Argh…what…is this…" Luna yells in pain as she is hit by the beam.

"Luna!" Kim cries and Luna's bunny leaps to Luna's side.

"How dare you," Kim shouts angrily as she goes after Drakken, with Drakken screaming in fear.

Shego, still under Luna, realizes if she had been the one on top she would be the one in pain now. "Erm, Luna?" Shego asks softly after brushing Luna off her. _Please don't become a mutant monster, or a giant. _Shego thinks as Luna moans in pain, the blue beam still around her.

Luna's bunny looks at Luna sadly, then turns to Shego furiously. "Hey, don't look at me, the blue boy fired that beam at her, not me!" Shego says to the bunny. Luna's bunny crosses its fluffy little forelimbs and stares at Shego harshly. "Gosh why is this adorable animal's stone cold stare so scary yet cute at the same time! Fine I'll see if she is alright, happy?" Shego shivers and says to the bunny. Luna's bunny nods and Shego approaches Luna slowly.

"Um, Luna? Are you a mutant now? Or a zombie?" Shego asks as she pokes Luna's ribs.

"Pain…ray…son of a bi…" Luna groans in pain, unable to complete her curse before passing out.

"Ouch mother of hangover why is my head in so much pain?" Luna curses as she gains consciousness again. Her eyes slowly come into focus to see Shego looking at her with mixed feelings and her bunny beside her. "What happened?" Luna asks. Luna's bunny grumps and crosses its arms, giving Shego a harsh stare. "Hey watch it, just because you are adorable doesn't mean I won't destroy you, it's not my fault okay?" Shego protests under the bunny's death glare, then starts explaining to Luna. "Dr. D has some sort of device that shot out a beam at you when we were fighting, you were on top of me dodging my plasma balls and kicks when you got hit, then you yelled in pain, and then you passed out." Luna sits up slowly, rubbing her temples, "So where's Kimmie?" "She went after Dr. D after you got hit."

Luna scans her surroundings to realize they are the only ones in the lair. "So…you didn't kill me after I got hit?"

"Duh, I am evil but I have my own standards. Plus, what's the fun killing yah when you're knocked out by a doomray?" Shego sits up more properly next to Luna.

"Thanks…so what do we do next?" Luna asks.

"Well, since no one else is around and you are clearly not in the state to fight, I guess we can chat a little before I jet." Shego suggests.

"So what got you working for the blue boy?" Luna smiles and asks curiously.

"Easy, he pays me to steal things for him, I love the thrill, and I get to throw sarcastic comments at him when he rants about his evil plots," Shego explains. "He pays me for having fun."

"I see, but don't you have to babysit him too?" Luna jokes.

"Frequently," Shego nods and laughs. "So how come I've never seen you with kimmie before?"

"I just moved to Middleton three weeks ago, I'm sure you've heard of Global Justice? _Relax _I don't work for them, I'm more...like an experiment, really, and GJ's not the only one working on it so it gets complicated in the contracts," Luna mentions the name of a world wide organization(only vastly known in the heroes and villains network) which is more powerful than Global Justice. "Kim's asked to 'protect' me and help me fit in."

"Huh, with those moves you threw at me I really think they are being over-protective," Shego raises a brow, recalling the kick she received which sent her flying across the room, and rubs her hips subconsciously.

"Sorry about that, it was lame but I thought I should kick your ass literally," Luna says apologetically. "Try rubbing a hot boiled egg on it if it bruises, works like magic. Just remember not to peel the shell off!"

"Oh thanks...I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't leave a bruise on your bum too with that kick," Shego smirks.

"Yeah and that really did hurt," Luna says, "So we're even now?"

"You also took the beam for me, even though you had no idea, but thanks," Shego says sincerely.

"Speaking of the beam, can you help me get a mirror? I hope I am not a boy or a mutant…" Luna says nervously, and checks herself in the mirror. Luna gasps as she sees her reflection in the mirror.

"Why? What's wrong? Dr. D's inventions don't usually work," Shego asks curiously.

"Oh it's just smudged mascara and my eye color changed from brown to this light grayish blue!" Luna exclaims.

"Let me see," Shego cups Luna's face and pull it to inches away from her own face to inspect her eyes closely, making Luna blush a lovely shade of rose. "Gee I have no idea what that ray is supposed to do, they don't usually work...but at least you still look pretty."

"Just pretty?" Luna protests jokingly.

"Well I'd say pretty hot, but not as hot as me," Shego teases.

"So where are you going to flee to after Kim hands Drakken to the police?" Luna asks. "Are you going to stay with your family?"

"I'd rather go to jail than stay with my brothers, total jerks," Shego says. "I have connections, I guess I can go on a vacation when Dr. D's in prison."

"So you'll be fine, glad to know that," Luna says.

"Wait, why do you care?" Shego asks.

"Dunno, but somehow I do," Luna smiles sweetly.

"Shegoo" Luna's bunny says and cuddles against Shego's arm.

"Hey, looks like she likes you too," Luna says.

"Aw, but it's _Shego _not Shegoo," Shego says as she fluffs the fur of the top of the bunny's head.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" Luna asks.

"Sure, but why?" Shego asks as she hands her blackberry to Luna, wondering what could possibly be so interesting in her phone to the girl.

"Just saving my number in your phone... and calling my cell so I have your number too," Luna says as she punches her own number into the blackberry and tosses it back to Shego after she's done.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken's cry alerts both his sidekick and the newly fallen victim to his dooms ray.

"Looks like Kimmie got Drakken, I better jet now, bye Luna," Shego gets up quickly and hops onto her getaway vehicle.

"Bye," Luna says as she gets up and brushes off the dust on her.

"Luna!" Kim comes bursting through the door, relieved to see Luna alright.

"Hey Kim, chill, I'm alright, except for my new eye color and smudged mascara." Luna says as she meets Kim's hug.

"Where's Shego? Do your eyes change color often?" Kim asks.

"Oh, I must have passed out after I got hit by the ray giving her the chance to escape," Luna says casually. "I must have worn a new pair of contacts I don't remember"

"Never mind, as long as you're alright." Kim says. "Now let's head home."

"Home!" Luna's bunny hops into the backpack and cheers, and fishes out a red apple out of the backpack and bites into it.


	6. Chapter 6

Seated in her little ikea bed, now changed into comfy matching cotton pajamas, Luna forces her eyelids to open wider than natural with her thumb and index finger, and rolls her eyes…left…right…up…down…left again…

"Nope, still gray." Luna puts down the mirror she's holding and pouts to her bunny cuddled in her lap. She sighs and lets herself fall back to the bed and twirls a lock of dark hair round her finger.

"When's my next check-up at the lab?" She asks the little ball of fur at her lap.

The bunny leaps up and scrambles around on Luna's desk until it has found the calender.

"Tuesday!" the bunny grabs a red pen and marks the date with a circle.

"What day is today?" Luna asks from the bed, laying still in her position.

"Thursday." The bunny answers after checking from Luna's phone.

"Thanks…I think it's time to move to the next phase, don't you think?" Luna's bunny shrugs and burries itself under her hand as an answer. "This medicine combination is really getting to me now, I might honestly believe I am just a regular highschool girl who have switched to middleton high three weeks ago if I continue taking it. Haha! Wouldn't that be ironic?" Luna laughs dryly, then suddenly curls herself into a ball hugging her bunny and starts sobbing hysterically.

Her bunny wiggles away from Luna and hops away from the room, returning shortly with a pill box. Luna opens the pill box and takes the different colored pills and throw them down her throat. Her bunny hops to Luna's backpack and pulls the water bottle out by the strap for Luna to take the pills with.

"Thanks," Luna gulps down the pills with a mouthful of water and wipes away the tears with the back of her hand. "Can you get my nutrition shot as well? I don't want to get up to eat."

The bunny hops off to the desk again to get the nutrition shot from the drawer, after some struggling she pries open the wooden drawer and falls inside, then comes back up with the needle. It carefully takes off the covering off the needle point, then nudges Luna's arm so it can inject the shot into her veins.

"Ouch!" Luna breathes out a groan.

"Sowey!" Her pet apologizes and hops away from Luna as she gets up.

"It's okay, the worst it can do is bruise," She rubs her arm and holds up her bunny to place a kiss on its forehead.

"Now, I should probably work on my French homework…thanks again Lullaby, I feel much better now," Luna smiles and puts down her bunny.

"Welcome! Lullaby?" Her bunny tilts its head in confusion.

"Yeah, what do you think? How does 'lullaby' sound for your English name?" Luna sits down in her white leather chair and spins around to face her rabbit on her bed, which fuzzes its fur and then decides it likes the name and nods in approval.

"Bon! Alors, qu'est-ce que on a ici…juste un peu d'exercice de grammaire de base…d'aacord!" Luna spins back to her desk and starts writing away her French assignments dued the next day.

Outside the window of the apartment, a black and green motorjet board appears and stops, Shego glances at the slim girl at the desk mumbling French to herself.

_Hmmm…though it's against my judgement, I wanted to have a look at this Luna girl…And here she is, just like any other regular highschool girl doing her homework…But I swear I sensed something was different with this girl…_Shego thinks to herself as she zaps away a leaf that has gotten in her face.

Shego has been observing the girl from outside of her apartment for half an hour now, Luna seemingly unaware she is being spied on, and has moved on from French homework to Maths. _Perhaps I judged wrong, besides being exceptionally good in French and taking advanced Maths, she is just a regular girl. _Shego decides it's better to spend the rest of the night in her seaside villa than to stay half hidden behind branches outside Luna's apartment, and swiftly turns her motorjet board around.

Another half hour later, Luna finishes all of her homework and reaches for her phone resting on her desk. She presses the button and the screen lights up, showing a string of messages:

2 min ago [Tara: Hey gurllll Wanna hang out after school?]

17 min ago [Tara: Rmb to do ur French hw! Then let me copy ha]

23 min ago [(Shego) in 500m]

26 min ago [(Shego) in 100m]

1hr3min ago [(Shego) in 50m]

1hr7min ago [(Shego) in 1km]

2hr ago [Dir. Beth: Do you want pick up for Tue? I need to find someone if you want limo or jet.]

"Nice! Let's go for the limo this time!" Luna flops onto the bed and texts Director Betty.

Limo Are my glasses fixed? I want new toys!

Luna sends her message and sends another to Tara telling her to meet before french tomorrow so she can lend Tara her homework. The screen lights up again with two new messages just as Luna puts it down.

2 sec ago [Tara: K, see ya tmr! TY! Luv ya!]

3 sec ago [Dir. Beth: Affirmative, new gadgets also ready. Do you want Will Du for escort?]

"Oh hell no, I do not want Will Do to escort me thank you very much!" Luna grabs her phone and quickly types back a message to the director of Global Justice.

Yay and NOOOOO! No will du! :p

"Okay, now let's call it a night Lullaby," Luna tucks her French and Maths books into her rucksack and flops onto her bed, Lullaby following and flops onto Luna's back.

"Ooomph, good night Lullaby," Luna tucks her little friend into her arms and reaches for the light switch, she turns off the lights in her room, and off to sleep she goes.


End file.
